federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Michal Jesyn
Michal Jesyn is a pilot born and bred. Descendent from a long line of proud Betazoid flight specialists, it was only appropriate that Michal should find his way into the Starfleet flight program – it was an extra quirk of luck that he should qualify for Red Squad in the process. Though conscientious in his studies and a stickler for the state of his physical health, Michal has never seen himself as an extremist in anything but matters regarding space flight; however, his results caught the eyes of his instructors and landed him a coveted spot on the new Bajor XI Station. Background Information His middle name was in honour of his grandfather, Michal is a Betazoid/Halanan hybrid, and proud of both sides of his heritage. While his father's side is staunchly fleet, his mother brought gentleness and culture into an otherwise Spartan household. The daughter of a Halanan school teacher, Mauna Jesyn excelled as an operatic soprano. She met 1LT Ubilix at a military function on Earth, where she was serving as part of the entertainment, and the two connected. Due to the interaction of his parents' individual talents, Michal and his siblings have exhibited a level of control over their Halanan genetics that most of that race do not achieve until later years. Michal is able to consciously project an image of himself – though the effort is physically demanding. Therefore, he has been instructed to reserve the feat for emergencies only. At night, Michal wears a neural inhibitor to prevent his subconscious mind from exploring at will – especially when in a new environment, or when he is physically drained. Michal has participated in boxing events since turning 13, and has steadily moved up through the amateur ranks. He currently rests between Light-Heavyweight and Cruiser-weight, depending on the planetary judging system. Despite the risk of injury inherent to the sport, Michal loves the thrill of a fight, likening it to the challenge of keeping a vessel in line during battle simulations. His father always chides him that one knock to the head too many, and he won't be the one worried about flying. In 2405, he changed his name from Ubilix-Jesyn to just Jesyn. Michal's older sister Siara is a counselor on Bajor specializing in Music Therapy. His brother Tolan is working on his Doctorate in Art History on Earth while his sister Triniti is employed while his younger siblings are in grammar school. Personal Life *Mylee Sparks (2402-2405, 2408 - Present): Michal met Mylee while on a transport home to see his father after he had a heart attack. They spoke and he was touched by her so he invited her over for dinner. Saddened she was married, they remained friends for almost a year before Mylee's husband was murdered. Offering what help he could, almost seven months after the horrible event the two discussed becoming something more after a full year had passed. In 2405, when she decided to put her career before relationship, they amicably broke up and remain friends. The relationship took on a new life three years later. With Mylee's focus narrowed to Bajor, the new station, and Betazed, and Michal's appointment to the area, the pair decided to spend time together again. Within a month, they realized that this time they were both ready and are now officially a couple. *Matilda Weiss (2406-Current): While not technically together, since the birth of her daughter, Michal has stepped in to be there for his friend however she can. He provides emotional support in the wake of her traumatic divorce and waits for her to realize just how in love with her he is. They are currently friends, the added benefits having faded into the past. Education and Career Attending Primary and Secondary schools on Betazed, Michal began his flight instruction at age 12, training first with his father, and then with registered instructors at age 14, and earning his solo-wings at age 17. The experience helped his application to Starfleet Academy, though his academic grades alone placed him in the top quarter of his class. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2400-2404. Michal continued the flight trend once he joined the Academy, dividing his time between classes – which now included flight training due to his chosen track – and boxing locally on his free time. He learned about Red Squad early in his Academy career, and submitted an application during his second year on a whim. To his surprise, Michal was accepted. From there began the whirlwind of try-outs and testing, until at last he was selected as Chief Pilot. In his final year he was accepted on as the Second Officer. Military Career Upon graduation, Michal was accepted into the research and development section of Starfleet Intelligence. Working as a test pilot, he has taken on responsibilities related to Luke Una's Viper projects and resides on Earth. In 2407, Michal - along with Commander Surok - participated in an Intel exercise to explore not only the capabilities of the Viper vessels, but also a questionable area on the far side of Klingon Territory. The mission on a whole was successful, but in the process, the pair were apprehended by Syndicate operatives - led by Zuri Dorr. Michal was critically injured during interrogations to try and extract the Viper lock codes; with the help of Surok, and a good deal of assistance from his projection, Gage, he managed to escape, destroying the Viper and killing a number of Syndicate operative. It took several months for Michal to recover from his injuries. His knee took the brunt of the damage and repeated surgical procedures proved incapable of fully repairing the joint. Instead, he focused on therapy to try and regain as much use as possible while putting his name out for other assignments. One being the new Bajor Station 11. As most of the summer went by without word, Michal had begun to give up hope until finally the word came in - he had been accepted as a Strategic Operations officer in charge of maintaining and coordinating the station's Viper Squadron. An assignment he had applied to before his injury, the acceptance was bitter-sweet at first. It would put him in close contact to Matti and Catherine, but would have him working with Vipers which - while he still loved - seemed an impossible dream for him. Michal kept at it, though; on a whim, he had the doctor's re-test his knee just to see if it was indeed impossible to consider flying. To the contrary, the results showed that - while the stress of flying did put pressure on the joint, it did not cause any new damage. With this news, Michal stepped up to reclaim his place as a Viper pilot. Though still limited in what he can handle, and needing to give himself physical allowances now and then, he has managed to catch the attention of the Fenrir - thanks to Commander Surok - and lend his flying and analysis skills to their work as well. Years as *'Ensign:' N/A *'Lt.JG:' 2404-2405; *'Lieutenant:' 2405 - Current Commendations 4 Michal Jesyn Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Halanan Category:Starfleet Category:Flight Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2381 Category:All Characters